The Psycho Boyfriend Expedition
by Dts17
Summary: 2 years after Amy and Sheldon's break up, Sheldon meets a 28 year old caucasian woman working at a grocery store and discovers a big secret of her's that begins to concern him. As problems begin to surface and his friendship with her continues he begins to wonder if he's in too deep. Sheldon/Oc:Michaela Mansfield pairing.
1. Chapter 1

The Psycho Boyfriend Expedition

Chapter 1

_Thursday- 7 p.m._

_Date Night_

Sheldon sat in a restaurant that he approved of waiting for his food as he stared across the table at Amy. She seemed a little sad which made Sheldon think that she was obviously thinking about something but decided not to ask. He instead started asking her science-related questions which resulted in her just giving him short answers so after their food arrived to the table and a brief moment of silence Amy let out a sigh of despair and said, " Sheldon, there's something I need to tell you."

" Alright. What is it?", Sheldon asked as he put his fork down.

" Look, I love you, but, I feel like this just isn't working out anymore. I feel like our relationship has basically stalled out, like it's not going anywhere anymore.", Amy sadly said as she leaned on her hand.

" I see. Well I was surprisingly beginning to feel the same way. I've noticed that we haven't been as intimate lately which concerns me.", Sheldon said.

" You're right. I don't really feel anything anymore when I'm around you, at least nothing more than just a friend.", Amy sadly said.

" Me too.", Sheldon said.

" So what should we do?", Amy sadly asked.

" Well, if we're both seemingly coming to the same conclusive data then the most logical thing to do would be to terminate our relationship.", Sheldon said.

" I think so too. But that doesn't mean that we can't still be friends.", Amy sadly said.

" That's precisely correct. I think that I would be much happier just being your friend.", Sheldon said as he nodded his head. He then took out his Ipad which had the Relationship Termination Notice on it and handed it to Amy who signed her name at the bottom. He then signed his own name before putting the device away.

" Shall I take you home now?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes thank you.", Amy sadly said. They finished eating, paid the check and left. Once they got back to Amy's apartment they shared one last kiss in front of the door.

" Well this is it.", Amy sadly said.

" Indeed it is. Good night Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler.", Sheldon said.

" Good night Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.", Amy sadly said before she walked inside and shut the door. Sheldon stood there for a moment before he left and went back to his apartment. When he got there he was surprised to see his roommate and best friend Leonard sitting on the couch playing a video game. He was playing Red Dead Redemption and looked up from it the moment Sheldon stepped into the apartment.

" Oh hi Sheldon.", Leonard said before he went back to playing the game.

" Hello Leonard.", Sheldon said as he put his keys and wallet in the bowl.

" You're home early. Everything ok buddy?", Leonard asked.

" Yes everything is fine except Amy and I just terminated our relationship.", Sheldon said as he walked over to the couch and sat in his spot next to Leonard.

" Why? Did you two have a fight or something?", Leonard asked.

" No but Amy did express the desire to just be friends with me and I accepted. I don't physically feel attracted to her anymore like I used to and she feels the same way. I don't know if you noticed but Amy and I haven't been very intimate lately.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah I actually have noticed that and I'm sure Howard and Raj have noticed too.", Leonard said.

" Yes. Well I think I'm going to turn in early tonight.", Sheldon said as he stood up from his spot on the couch.

" Really? That's a first. Are you sure you're ok?", Leonard asked.

" Yes I'm fine Leonard. I'm assuming you're going to be out here for a little while?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah I'm just going to be playing this for a little bit longer and then I'm going to bed myself.", Leonard said.

" Well alright. Good night Leonard.", Sheldon said before he started walking down the hallway to his room.

" Good night Sheldon.", Leonard said before he heard the door to his roommate/best friend's bedroom shut. He played the video game for a few minutes longer before he said, " Ok that's enough of that. I'm going to bed." and saved the game before he shut it off and headed to his room shutting the door behind him.

2 years later…

During one weekend that they had off work Leonard and Sheldon went to a grocery store to run some errands but it started to become little more than just that. As Leonard was pushing the cart around the store Sheldon kept bombarding him with questions related to physics which began to irritate him a little bit. It wasn't that he didn't like what he did it's just that he didn't feel like answering the same stuff that he had already answered. After they grabbed what they needed and started to head toward the check out line Leonard said, " Sheldon you may be my roommate and best friend but you seriously need to get some structure in your life. It's been 2 years since you and Amy broke up and you haven't really talked to anyone else but Penny, Howard, Raj, Bernadette, Stuart and I."

" Well I don't understand. I thought you liked being around me?", Sheldon said as he stared at Leonard with a confused look on his face.

" We do but seeing too much of you is really annoying.", Leonard said.

" Well what do you want me to do Leonard?", Sheldon asked.

" I don't know. Make a new friend or something. Expand your social circle a little bit. You don't have to constantly keep hanging out with us ever since you and Amy split up. You can introduce a new friend to our social circle.", Leonard said.

" Make a new friend?! Leonard listen to yourself! I can barely make friends with Kripke at work! What makes you think I could ever…?!", Sheldon interjected until his eyes locked on a beautiful, young petite caucasian woman who looked like she was about 28 years old and stood at about 5 feet 8 inches. She had long wavy light brunnette hair up in a pony tail, emerald green eyes, and was wearing a peach colored crop top that showed off her belly button piercing. She also had on a blue jean skirt and over her entire outfit she had on a turquiose colored cardigan sweater. She was wearing brown leather ballet flats on her feet as well. She smiled at the two men as they approached the counter.

" Hi. Did you two find everything you were looking for?", the woman asked as Leonard was placing items on the conveyer belt.

" Yes we did. Thank you for asking.", Leonard said as the woman was ringing up the items.

" Ok your total is $159.55.", the woman said. Leonard took out his wallet and inserted the chip of his debit card into the keypad. He put his pin number in to complete the transaction.

" Here you go sir.", the woman said as she handed him the receit.

" Thank you. Have a good day.", Leonard said as him and Sheldon started to grab their items and leave. Sheldon kept glancing at her over his shoulder as they were walking out of the store.

" Thank you. You too.", the woman said as she called back. But no sooner that she started helping another customer is when her boss stepped out of his office.

" Ms. Michaela Mansfield!", Mr. Bart Jenkins interjected at her.

" Yes Mr. Jenkins?! What is it?!", Michaela interjected back.

" May I please speak to you in my office for a moment?!", Mr. Jenkins interjected.

" Of course! Coming right away sir! Excuse me for one moment.", Michaela interjected as she left her register and walked into her boss's office. He shut the door and said, " Please sit down."

" Ok.", Michaela asked as she sat down in front of her boss. Then she asked, " What's this about?"

" Why is your ringtone on your phone howling like a hyena every 5 minutes?", Mr. Jenkins scolded her.

" Oh that's probably just my boyfriend.", Michaela said.

" Well is everything ok with him?", Mr. Jenkins asked.

" Yeah I'm sure everything's fine. He…", Michaela started to say but was interrupted when her phone started ringing again. Her boss narrowed his eyes at her.

" Excuse me for one moment.", Michaela said as she took her phone out of her purse and stepped out into the hallway with it.

" What?!", Michaela interjected into her phone when she answered it.

" Michaela where the hell are you?! I've been sitting in my truck outside your damn workplace for 55 minutes now! What's the hold up?!", an aggressive man's voice shouted at her on the other end.

" I'm talking to my boss! He wanted to ask me something Bruce!", Michaela interjected back at her boyfriend.

" Well tell him you need to leave! Now!", Bruce aggressively shouted at her.

" I can't just leave! That's rude! Do you want me to get fired?!", Michaela interjected.

" No but you should be lucky that I even allow you to have this job! Let's go!", Bruce aggressively shouted.

" I'm coming in a second! Quit calling me!", Michaela shouted as she angrily hung up on her boyfriend and stepped back into her boss's office.

" I'm so sorry about that Mr. Jenkins. That was just my boyfriend Bruce. Listen, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow.", Michaela said as she picked up her purse and stuffed her phone back into it.

" Alright. Bye Michaela. See you tomorrow.", Mr. Jenkins said. Michaela walked out of the office, clocked out and walked out of the store. She got into a dark blue Ford F150 pickup truck next to a 30 year old caucasian man with thick long wavy dark brunnette hair, wearing a black AC/DC tank top, long dark blue jeans, cowboy boots, gold chains around his neck, tattoos on both of his arms and brass knuckles on his fingers. His eyes were amber colored and he had huge biceps. He also looked like he was about 6 feet 6 inches tall.

" Where's your respect?! Why do you keep calling me at work Bruce?!", Michaela angrily asked as she put her seatbelt on.

" Because I like to keep tabs on you Michaela! What's the big deal?!", Bruce angrily asked as he drove his truck out of the parking lot.

" The big deal is that's not professional! You don't see me calling you at your job so why do you do it to me?!", Michaela angrily asked.

" I just told you the answer you stupid bitch! What do you want from me?!", Bruce angrily asked.

" A decent life with you is what I want! You don't treat me like a girlfriend! You treat me like I'm your slave and that's not what relationships are about!", Michaela angrily said.

" What do you mean I don't treat you like a girlfriend?! I'm just doing what a good boyfriend does!", Bruce angrily asked.

" No you're not! You treat me like crap every single day! And not only that but you treat our pets like crap too! Both our dog and our cat!", Michaela angrily said.

" What's that supposed to mean you stupid c*nt?!", Bruce angrily asked.

" I mean you're not nice to them! You yell at them all the time for the stupidest reasons which is why they're scared of you! Max and Oakley don't want to be around you because you treat them so badly! I'm the only one in the house that gives them the love and affection they deserve while you just don't care because you're nothing but a psycho maniac!", Michaela shouted. In an instant one of Bruce's hands aggressively gripped her neck and he shouted, " Shut up Michaela! Don't piss me off! If I ever hear you say that to me again I will kill you!"

" Ow! Bruce you're hurting me! Stop!", Michaela screamed as she tried to pry his hand off of her neck.

" Well quit pissing me off then! I don't even know why I put up with your crap! Not another word until we get home!", Bruce angrily said as he roughly let go and slapped her across the face.

" Ok.", Michaela frightfully said as she stat there not saying anything for the rest of the car ride. However as they were about to pull in the driveway she started crying so Bruce angrily parked his truck in the driveway, got out, stormed around to the passenger side, ripped the door open and roughly yanked his girlfriend out of the truck by her hair dragging her into the house with her screaming at the top of her lungs.

" Ow! Stop! You're hurting me! Bruce!", Michaela screamed as Bruce slammed the front door shut. Painful screams that Michaela was letting out, shouts from Bruce and loud barks from Oakley were heard throughout the neighborhood as Bruce was hitting her. 20 minutes later all was silent after Bruce calmed down and began apologizing to her. But no sooner when things calmed down they all started to spike back up again when they sat down on the couch to watch tv and Max the orange tabby cat decided to jump up onto the tv stand and rub his body against the screen.

" Max get out of here you stupid cat!", Bruce shouted as he was about to throw the tv remote at him but Michaela shouted, " Don't you dare throw that remote at him Bruce Wiley Gustovson! Are you insane?! You're going to break our tv!"

" No but the little idiot's in the way Michaela Janet Mansfield!", Bruce shouted.

" Then just pick him up and move him! You don't need to yell at him like that and you don't need to yell at me either!", Michaela shouted.

" Shut up you stupid c*nt!", Bruce shouted as he slapped her across the face which caused Oakley to start barking. She was a beautiful Siberian Husky with snow white and dark gray colored fur and had crystal blue eyes.

" Oakley shut your piehole!", Bruce shouted at the dog as he angrily got up from the couch, grabbed Oakley by her pink collar with a little heart shaped tag dangling from it and dragged her toward the back door of the house. He then shoved her out into the yard and shouted, " Get outside you stupid mutt!" before he slammed the door shut. Oakley then ran back to the door just barking her head off as she kept pawing at the door wanting to come back in. This infuriated Michaela.

" What is wrong with you?! Why did you do that?! All she was doing was barking!", Michaela shouted.

" I don't care Michaela! Leave her out there right now! I don't want to hear her!", Bruce shouted.

" She's a dog! That's what dogs do! If you never wanted her then why did we get her in the first place?!", Michaela shouted.

" That's none of your business! I said shut up!", Bruce shouted as he angrily stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

" Fine! Whatever!", Michaela shouted. Then she gently picked up Max and carried him toward the back door of the house. The second she opened the door and stepped out is when Oakley's ears perked up and she started wagging her tail as Michaela sat down on the back porch with Max in her arms.

" Hi Oakley. Hi sweet baby, come here. Mama loves you.", Michaela cooed as she started petting Oakley and giving her kisses which in turn Oakley was giving some back to her as she put her paws up on Michaela's lap. Oakley started whinning as Michaela was giving her love.

" I know, daddy's a jerk isn't he? He doesn't like you or your brother. I wish I could give you two the life you deserve but unfortunately we're stuck with that monster. I can't seem to find the will to escape. But I will, one of these days. I'll take you and Max somewhere far away where we can live a happy life.", Michaela cooed as she continued talking to her pets and giving them love, reassuring them that everything was going to be ok. As day turned to night Michaela found herself going in and out of sleep as she was laying in bed next to Bruce. They were both sleeping away from each other at first but the moment Bruce started snoring is when she got up and went into the other bedroom shutting the door behind her. Oakley and Max had followed her in there and curled up next to each other at the foot of the bed. Then the next day while at work Michaela was trying so hard to focus but she just couldn't shake the memory of the events that took place last night between her and her boyfriend from her mind. It was like it was playing over and over again in her head like a broken record and the very thought of it made her anxious. Her boss Mr. Jenkins noticed it too and every so often during her shift he would pull her aside and ask her if she was ok to which she would reply, " Yes I'm fine." when in reality she really wasn't. After work, instead of waiting for Bruce she decided to walk home but not before heading to the pharmacy to pick up her medication. As she was walking down the sidewalk in the middle of the city she suddenly ran into a familiar face as he was getting off the bus.

" Hey watch where you're…!", Sheldon interjected but stopped when he looked up and saw it was same woman him and Leonard saw at the grocery store.

" Oh, hi.", Michaela said with a smile.

" Hello.", Sheldon said.

" Aren't you the same guy I saw yesterday at the grocery store with that other guy?", Michaela asked.

" Yes. What are you doing walking around Pasadena?", Sheldon asked.

" I just got off work and I was on my way to the pharmacy to pick up my medication. I have digestive tract issues. What are you doing?", Michaela asked.

" I was on my way home from the dentist.", Sheldon said.

" Oh well that's important. It's always a good idea to keep your teeth healthy.", Michaela said with a smile.

" Indeed it is. You know, I couldn't help but notice how pretty you look.", Sheldon said.

" Oh well thank you. I get my good looks from my mother. You don't look so bad yourself either.", Michaela said blushing a little at his compliment.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said.

" Oh my god I'm so rude! I'm Michaela Mansfield. You are?", Michaela said.

" Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, nice to meet you Michaela.", Sheldon said.

" You too Sheldon. So you're doctor?", Michaela asked.

" I'm a theoretical physicist.", Sheldon said.

" Oh well that's interesting. Where do you work?", Michaela asked.

" Caltech University.", Sheldon said.

" Really?! I heard really great things about that place, although I've never actually been there yet.", Michaela said.

" Interesting. Perhaps you should stop by my office sometime and I'll show you my work.", Sheldon said.

" Oh I would love that.", Michaela said.

" Well alright.", Sheldon said but as he went to move his arm it accidentally brushed against Michaela's wristwatch revealing a dark blackish bruise.

" Good Lord! Are you alright?!", Sheldon asked in concern when he noticed the bruise.

" Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing.", Michaela said as she covered up her bruise again when she noticed it was showing.

" I don't think so. Let me see your arm.", Sheldon said as he gently grabbed her arm and lifted up the sleeve of her cardigan to reveal some more bruises.

" Good Lord woman you have bruises all over you! Is someone hurting you?!", Sheldon exclaimed in concern as he stared at her.

" No, it's fine, really. Listen it was really nice meeting you Sheldon, but I got to go. Bye.", Michaela said as she quickly walked away leaving Sheldon standing there for a moment looking completely confused.

' Did I just see what I think I saw?', Sheldon thought as he walked home. Michaela was walking the opposite way toward the pharmacy. She had no idea what to expect when she got home after that.

Sorry if this sounded a little too dramatic, I thought it was a good flare to the story. What do you think will happen next? Let me know in the comments. To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michaela picked up her medication from the pharmacy before she headed home on foot. When she got there she was confronted by her boyfriend and he looked like he wasn't happy.

" You're 2 minutes late! What the hell Michaela?!", Bruce angrily asked as he stood a few feet in front of her with his arms crossed.

" I was working and then I went to the pharmacy Bruce! I don't need to be home like a ticking clock!", Michaela angrily said.

" You should have been home 2 minutes ago! What else were you doing and don't lie to me! Were you talking to another guy?!", Bruce angrily asked.

" That's none of your business! Why do you always assume that I'm talking to another guy every time I leave this house?!", Michaela angrily asked as she threw the bag with her medication in it on the table.

" Because I know how you women are! You make up some stupid excuse to not be home and then the next minute you find out they're cheating on you!", Bruce angrily said.

" That's what this is about?! You think I'm cheating on you?! You're insane! I would never do that, ever! I'm not that kind of woman Bruce!", Michaela shouted.

" Yeah I'm not buying that for one second Michaela! Now who's this other guy you were talking to?!", Bruce angrily asked.

" I said that's none of your business! Leave me alone!", Michaela shouted as she stormed off to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

" Oh no! You do not slam the doors in this house!", Bruce shouted as he stormed into the bedroom after her.

" Why not?! You do it all the time whenever you get pissed off!", Michaela shouted.

" Because it's a man thing! You're just a woman! A stupid woman!", Bruce shouted.

" Excuse me?! You did not just call me that Bruce Gustovson! That is just disrespectful!", Michaela shouted.

" Oh shut up! I did Michaela Mansfield!", Bruce shouted.

" You are such a jerk! I don't know what I ever saw in you that made me fall for you!", Michaela shouted.

" I said shut up! Geez don't you ever do that?!", Bruce shouted.

" You know what I don't want to be in this conversation right now! I'm going for a walk!", Michaela shouted as she stormed out of the room.

" You just got home! You're not leaving this house!", Bruce shouted as he roughly tried to grab her but she shoved him off and shouted, " Don't touch me! I don't care what you want! I'm going for a walk whether you like it or not so I don't have to listen to your stupid ass mouth right now!" Michaela then angrily grabbed a Bud Light beer can out of the fridge and stormed out of the house with it, drinking it as she was walking down the sidewalk.

" Piss off!", Michaela angrily hissed to herself about her boyfriend as she continued to drink her beer. Bruce punched his fist into the wall, grabbed himself a beer too and went out on the back porch of the house. As Michaela was walking around the neighborhood with her beer, her thoughts suddenly turned to her new friend that she just met that day. She wondered if Sheldon was beginning to suspect that something was going on but decided not to dwell on it. Once she calmed down a bit she headed back to the house. Bruce apologized again and told her he loved her.

Meanwhile when Sheldon got home a million thoughts about Michaela were running through his head that he didn't notice that Leonard was trying to get his attention.

" Sheldon.", Leonard said as he looked up from his laptop.

" Oh hello Leonard.", Sheldon said as he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

" Everything ok? Did something happen at the dentist?", Leonard asked when he noticed that his roommate was acting a little spacey.

" No everything's fine, except, on my way home the most bizarre thing happened.", Sheldon said as he poured himself a glass of milk.

" Which is what?", Leonard asked.

" Leonard, do you remember the young woman that we saw at the grocery store yesterday when she was ringing up our items?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah, what about her?", Leonard asked.

" I ran into her on the street today when I was getting off the bus. We started talking and I noticed something about her that's beginning to concern me a little bit. I found out what her name is by the way.", Sheldon said.

" Really? What's her name?", Leonard asked.

" She said her name is Michaela Mansfield.", Sheldon said.

" Alright, well what is it about her that's concerning you?", Leonard asked.

" I noticed she had several bruises all over her. I have a terrible feeling that she didn't inflict those herself and that someone's possibly hurting her, most likely a romantic partner of hers.", Sheldon said in concern.

" Well Sheldon it's just a thought. It doesn't necessarily mean that it's true. People get bruises for all kinds of different reasons, not just from domestic violence alone.", Leonard said.

" Correct, but, something is still not sitting well with me. I feel like I need to find out what's going on.", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon I don't think that's a good idea. You're just going to get hurt.", Leonard said as he shook his head.

" Well better be it me than her.", Sheldon said.

" What the hell are you talking about?!", Penny asked as she came into the apartment from across the hallway.

" Oh hi Penny. Sheldon's a little worried about this woman he met today on his way home from the dentist. He thinks that she's a possible victim of domestic violence.", Leonard said.

" What makes you think that Dr. Whackadoodle?", Penny asked as she stared at her neurotic friend.

" Because I noticed that she had dark bruises all over her and I have a terrible feeling that something isn't right.", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon you're crazy! That could mean anything!", Penny said as she just rolled her eyes.

" Thank you Penny!", Leonard interjected.

" Excuse me but I am not crazy, my mother had me tested!", Sheldon interjected.

" Fine Sheldon, believe whatever you want. I'm not going to argue with you.", Penny said as she threw her hands up before leaving the apartment.

" Well, alright.", Sheldon said as he just stared after his blonde neighbor/friend. The next day when Sheldon was at work he received an unexpected surprise. He heard someone knocking on his office door and so when he turned his head around he saw a familiar face smiling and waving at him through the side window next to the door.

" Michaela?", Sheldon asked when he opened the door.

" Hi Sheldon.", Michaela said with a smile.

" What an unexpected pleasure.", Sheldon said as a smile spread across his face.

" I know. I thought I'd take you up on your offer from yesterday to come by and see your work.", Michaela said.

" Well alright, please come in.", Sheldon said as he opened the door wider and stepped aside.

" Thank you.", Michaela said as she walked inside the office.

" How did you find my office?", Sheldon asked as he shut the door behind them.

" Oh I ran into your boss on my way in here. I asked him where your office was and he told me.", Michaela said.

" I see. Well, you seem to be pretty good at following directions.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah I get that from my father. He's a computer genius that works for a GPS company called GPS Insight.", Michaela said.

" Interesting, very interesting.", Sheldon said. They continued to talk as Sheldon was showing Michaela what he was working on. They got so caught up in what they were doing that Michaela's phone started ringing.

" Your phone is ringing Michaela.", Sheldon said.

" Oh for pete sakes!", Michaela hissed when she saw who was calling her. She answered the phone and angrily asked, " What do you want Bruce?!"

" Michaela where the hell are you?! I've been waiting outside your workplace to pick you up for the past 40 MINUTES! What are you doing?!", Bruce shouted at his girlfriend over the phone.

" Um hello I'm not even there because I left an hour ago and that's not any of your business to know what I'm doing! Go home and I'll be there when I decide to be there, ok!", Michaela angrily said.

" No! You need to come here now from wherever you're at! For all I know you could be shacking up with another guy behind my back!", Bruce shouted.

" Why are you so insecure?! I told you a thousand times that I'm not that kind of woman!", Michaela angrily said.

" Oh shut up! That's bullcrap! You're just saying that just to get me to let my guard down enough for you to pull the carpet out from under me! Well let me tell you something Michaela Janet Mansfield that's not going to happen!", Bruce shouted.

" You are such an insecure jerk Bruce Wiley Gustovson! I told you I don't need to be where you're at like a ticking clock! Just go home and wait for me there! That's what a good boyfriend would do instead of acting like a jealous maniac!", Michaela shouted.

" Fine I'll go home, but you may never see Max and Oakley ever again!", Bruce shouted in a threatening voice.

" Fine you want me to come home so bad, I'll come home if it will keep you from hurting our pets!", Michaela shouted.

" Good! Hurry up! I don't want to be waiting here all day!", Bruce shouted.

" Fine whatever, jerk!", Michaela shouted as she angrily snapped her phone shut.

" Is that a friend of yours?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah it's just my boyfriend. Listen it was great seeing you and your work but I got to go.", Michaela said.

" Are you sure you're ok Michaela?", Sheldon asked with a look of suspicion on his face.

" Yeah I'm fine Sheldon. I'll see you later. Bye.", Michaela said before she left Sheldon's office and ran out of the building. Sheldon saw this and began to get even more suspicious about what was going on with his new friend. He decided to talk about it with his friends on their lunch break.

" Did you guys see that they're making a new Star Wars movie?", Howard asked.

" Yeah, it's going to be great.", Leonard said with a smile. Raj played the ominous music from Star Wars on his shirt causing his friends to stare at him.

" Will you please turn your shirt off?", Leonard asked.

" Sorry, just trying to set the mood.", Raj said as he turned his shirt off.

" Koothrappali that's not helping.", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon what's your problem?", Leonard asked as he stared at his best friend.

" What do you think Leonard? The same thing I told you about yesterday.", Sheldon said.

" You're still worried about Michaela?!", Leonard asked.

" Who's Michaela?", Howard asked.

" She's Sheldon's new friend that he met yesterday. She works at a grocery store.", Leonard said.

" Sheldon made a friend that's not Kripke?!", Howard asked in complete shock.

" Yes.", Leonard said.

" What did she look like? Is she cute?", Howard asked with a smile.

" Yeah she was pretty cute, kind of young too. I would guess she's maybe 28 years old.", Leonard said.

" Nice! Was she single?", Howard asked.

" Well I…", Leonard started to say but Raj interrupted him by saying, " Dude I should be the one asking that, you got Bernadette! I got nobody! I need someone special in my life! I'm so lonely!"

" Really?! This is coming from a man that doesn't know how to talk to women!", Howard said as he stared at his best friend.

" Dude just because I don't know how to talk to women doesn't mean that I don't deserve to be happy! Well, except for Sheldon.", Raj said.

" Excuse me but that was offensive!", Sheldon scolded.

" I was only joking Sheldon.", Raj said with a stupid smirk on his face.

" Well stop doing that!", Sheldon scolded.

" You guys she's not single! Sheldon thinks that she may be in an abusive relationship with someone!", Leonard interjected.

" What makes you think that?", Howard asked as he stared at Sheldon.

" Because I saw several bruises on her and she was acting very strange when I kept asking her if she was ok. It was almost like she was trying to avoid the conversation and that she couldn't wait to get away from me. Not to mention she had a pretty heated argument with her boyfriend over the phone when I saw her today.", Sheldon said.

" Wait, Michaela was here?!", Leonard asked.

" Yes she came by my office to see me. I was showing her my work and her boyfriend called her.", Sheldon said.

" Well did you pay attention to their conversation, I mean what's this guy's name?", Leonard asked.

" She said his name is Bruce Wiley Gustovson.", Sheldon said.

" Oh great that sounds like another tough guy just like Penny's ex-boyfriend Kurt.", Leonard said.

" It would appear so. Anyway as I said I'm sensing that she didn't inflict those wounds herself and judging by the fact of that heated conversation she had with him I'm for certain that he is abusing her and I'm going to prove it.", Sheldon said.

" How Sheldon?! You can't just go and spy on them! That's disrespectful and creepy!", Leonard said.

" That is correct it is, but, how I'm going to prove it is by conducting an experiment. I'm going to observe what happens the longer I hang out with her. Surely if the boyfriend is abusive he will most likely come looking for her thus proving my assumptions.", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon, Michaela is your friend! Do you really want to scare her like that?!", Leonard scolded.

" Leonard there is a possible damsel in distress here! Do you really think I care about scaring her at the moment?!", Sheldon scolded.

" Fine Sheldon go ahead and do what you want! But I really think this is a bad idea!", Leonard hissed.

" Alright then it's a risk I'm willing to take.", Sheldon said. As the guys continued their conversation with each other Sheldon kept mulling over the thoughts about Michaela in his head. Meanwhile in the parking lot of the grocery store Bruce got out of his truck when he saw Michaela finally show up.

" Where the hell have you been Michaela?! I've been waiting here for almost an hour!", Bruce shouted.

" Look I was talking to someone! You don't need to know the rest!", Michaela angrily said as she tried to get into the truck but Bruce slammed the door shut and pressed his palm against it.

" Oh I think I do! Who is he?!", Bruce shouted in her face.

" Again, why do you always assume I'm talking to a guy?!", Michaela angrily asked.

" Because I told you, I know how you women are! You make up one excuse after another just to hide your love affair!", Bruce shouted.

" Bruce, listen to my words, I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU! I grew up in an honest, loving family! I wouldn't do that to you! If I did my father would kill me!", Michaela shouted.

" Well then your father is a blind old man who doesn't know what he's talking about!", Bruce shouted.

" Excuse me?! Don't you dare speak about my dad like that! He is a retired war hero that fought in the Korean War! He got a very high ranking which is a very big deal! Do not disrespect him like that!", Michaela shouted.

" Whatever, let's just go home! I don't want to continue arguing with you about this in the parking lot of your workplace!", Bruce shouted as he angrily got back into the driver's side and slammed the door shut. He threw open the passenger side door and shouted, " What are you standing around out there for?! Get in!"

" You know what I'm going to walk home Bruce!", Michaela shouted.

" Are you kidding me?! Quit being such a stupid bi**h and get in the truck!", Bruce shouted.

" No! You insulted my father so you can just leave me to walk home by myself! I'm not getting into a truck with a man who disrespects my family!", Michaela shouted.

" Fine then! See you at home, bitch!", Bruce shouted as he angrily pulled the door shut and sped out of the parking lot.

" Whatever, jackass!", Michaela shouted after him before she started walking. She pulled out her phone and called her sister Mavis.

" Hello?", Mavis answered.

" Hi Mavis, it's Michaela.", Michaela said as she continued walking.

" Oh hi Michaela! Long time no see sis! What's up?", Mavis asked.

" Nothing much except I'm just really aggravated with Bruce right now.", Michaela said.

" Oh god what did he do now?", Mavis asked with a frown on her face.

" He insulted Dad and I told him to drive home without me. I'm currently walking home from my workplace because I refuse to get into his truck right now.", Michaela said.

" What did he say about Dad?", Mavis asked.

" He referred to him as ' a blind old man who doesn't know what he's talking about.' ", Michaela said.

" Shut up, he actually said that to you?! Oh my god! Yeah if I was you and I heard that coming out of somebody's mouth I'd be pretty pissed too!", Mavis interjected.

" Yeah I know Mavis! I swear to God that man just makes me so mad sometimes, like I just want to strangle him!", Michaela interjected.

" Well sis why don't you just leave him? He's not worth sticking around if he's treating you like sh*t all the time. You can do so much better than him. Bruce is a psychotic scumbag who doesn't need to be in your life. If he really loved you he wouldn't be treating you like that.", Mavis said.

" I know I should leave him but part of me feels guilty. Our relationship was nice when it started.", Michaela said.

" That's how abusers get you. They pretend to be somebody that they really aren't just to get you to fall for them. Once you do they become a control freak and try to control your life. You don't deserve that Michaela, you deserve a man that will treat you with respect and stand by you no matter what.", Mavis said.

" You're right Mavis I don't have to put up with this and neither do Max and Oakley.", Michaela said.

" Oh well if he's treating your pets badly then you really should have left him years ago. Sis you got to get yourself out of that situation before things get worse. Aren't your friends worried about you?", Mavis asked.

" They deserted me years ago because of him, including my best friend Midge. They said that if I didn't want to leave him then that meant I didn't want to be their friend anymore so they just left me. I have no one to talk to anymore although I really shouldn't say that because I just made a new friend yesterday.", Michaela said.

" Really? Well that's nice.", Mavis said.

" Yeah but Bruce is not having any of it. He always assumes that every person I talk to is a guy which he's not wrong in this situation because my new friend is a guy, but, it's really not any of his business to know.", Michaela said.

" Exactly! It's your life, you live it how you want. So, who's this new friend of yours?", Mavis said.

" Well he's a theoretical physicist from Caltech University and his name is Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. I ran into him when he was getting off the bus after he was on his way home from the dentist and I was on my way to the pharmacy to pick up my medication after I got off work before heading home myself. He seemed kind of strange but he was very interesting to talk to.", Michaela said.

" Well see now there's a guy you need in your life. You need someone interesting to talk to because life is so boring sometimes.", Mavis said.

" Yeah thanks for the tip Mavis.", Michaela said.

" No problem Michaela. Listen I got to go but it was really nice talking to you. Good luck with trying to figure out what to do about ' Jason Voorhees ' over there and also good luck with your new found friendship with Sheldon. Hope it works out for you.", Mavis said.

" Thanks. I'm determined to make it work no matter what Bruce says. I haven't had a friend in a long time so it's actually kind of nice.", Michaela said.

" Bye Michaela.", Mavis said.

" Bye Mavis.", Michaela said before she hung up. When she got home Bruce angrily asked, " What took you so long?!"

" I was on the phone with my sister Mavis while I was walking back here! God forbid I still have a family to talk to since you already took my friends away including my best friend who I've had since birth!", Michaela shouted.

" I was doing you a favor! I don't like those people! They're a bad influence!", Bruce shouted.

" No they aren't! They were my friends and you scared them away!", Michaela shouted.

" Whatever Michaela and I don't appreciate you trying to bring another into our life! I told you that you ain't cheatin' on me under my watch!", Bruce shouted.

" How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a cheater?! I never have been and never will be! I'm entitled to have friends just like you!", Michaela shouted.

" Not when you're in a relationship you're not! It's a double standard! I'm a man, so I get to have my friends, but, you're a woman in a relationship! You have priorities and those priorities don't include frolicking around with strange people!", Bruce shouted.

" Woof woof woof woof!"

" Oakley shut up!", Bruce shouted as he kicked her in the side causing her to yelp in pain.

" You know what Bruce I'm done with this conversation! Come on Oakley let's go!", Michaela shouted as she gently took Oakley by the collar, picked up Max and took them both to the bedroom slamming the door shut behind her. As she sat on the bed with Oakley laying across her lap and Max was laying beside them Michaela suddenly got a text message from a number she didn't recognize.

_Hello Michaela. _

Confused, Michaela sent a message back.

_Hi, who is this?_

The message back said, _' This is Sheldon :)_

_M: Oh hi Sheldon. How did you get my number?_

_S: I found it on your Facebook profile. See it as it may that I forgot to ask you for your phone number, I'm sorry._

_M: Oh no that's ok, I don't mind. I just really need someone to talk to right now. My boyfriend Bruce is pretty pissed off at me right now._

_S: Well is everything alright?_

_M: Yeah everything's fine. It's just, I wish he wasn't in a bad mood all the time. No matter what happens it's like he always blames me for stuff._

_S: Well that doesn't sound right. Perhaps you could come over to my place and we could talk about it?_

_M: O-okay, sure. Where do you live?_

_S: 2311 North Los Robles Avenue, Apartment 4A :)_

_M: Ok I'm on my way over. See you in a few :)_

_S: Of course._

Michaela put her phone away and looked at the bedroom door before she quietly stood up from the bed, grabbed her purse and walked over to the window. She quietly unlocked it and as she was slowly opening it, it made a slight squeak sound causing her to glance back at the door to make sure that Bruce didn't hear it before she quietly climbed out of it with Oakley and Max. Once outside she quietly closed the window and sprinted over to the neighbor's house knocking on the front door. She felt like a teenager sneaking out in the middle of the night without her parents knowing.

" Michaela?", Mr. Scott Landry asked when he answered the door and saw his neighbor standing there with her pets.

" Yeah, hi Scott. Listen, I know this is going to sound a little strange, but, could you watch Oakley and Max for a little bit? I'm going to a friend's and I just don't want to leave them alone.", Michaela said as she held onto Oakley's collar with one hand and had Max in her arm.

" What about Bruce? Isn't he home?", Mr. Landry asked.

" Yeah but he doesn't really keep a good enough eye on them. So could you please watch them?", Michaela asked.

" Yeah sure I'll watch them. How long are you going to be gone?", Mr. Landry asked as he took Oakley and Max off her hands.

" I don't know, an hour maybe at the most.", Michaela said.

" Ok sure.", Mr. Landry said.

" Oh and please don't tell Bruce where I'm at. He'll freak.", Michaela said.

" Yes of course Michaela.", Mr. Landry said.

" Thank you so much Scott. I'll be back in a little bit to pick them up.", Michaela said.

" No problem. Bye.", Mr. Landry said.

" Bye.", Michaela said before she ran off her neighbor's front porch as he took the pets inside and shut the door. Michaela made a run for it down the street as she was following her GPS Navigation on her phone to get to Sheldon's apartment. As she was running up and down side streets she kept glancing over her shoulder to make sure that Bruce wasn't following her. When she got to the apartment building and ran into the lobby she hit the elevator button only to discover that the elevator was broken.

" Damn it! How do I get up there now?!", Michaela hissed but then she turned her head to the left and saw a flight of stairs.

" Oh duh, the stairs!", Michaela interjected as she ran up the stairs still following her phone's GPS.

" Aha I found it, Apartment 4A! I'm two for two!", Michaela interjected as she knocked on the door.

" Hi.", Michaela said with a smile as she was trying to catch her breath after running for 9 blocks and up 4 flights of stairs.

" Hello. Are you alright Michaela?", Sheldon asked when he answered the door.

" Yeah I'm fine Sheldon. I just ran all the way here.", Michaela said.

" You ran on foot from your house?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah it was only 9 blocks from here, plus I ran up 4 flights of stairs.", Michaela said.

" Did you tell anybody about this?", Sheldon asked.

" No my boyfriend doesn't even know I'm here. I told my neighbor Scott Landry not to tell him after I dropped Max and Oakley off at his house.", Michaela said.

" Who are they?", Sheldon asked.

" They're my pets. This is Oakley, she's a Siberian Husky and this is Max, he's a domesticated orange tabby.", Michaela said as she showed Sheldon pictures of her pets on her phone.

" Would you like to come in instead of just standing in the doorway?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes thank you.", Michaela said as she walked in and Sheldon shut the door. The moment she walked in she received another big surprise.

" Hey you're the other guy I saw at the grocery store!", Michaela exclaimed when she saw Leonard sitting at his desk in the living room on his laptop.

" Yeah hi, Dr. Leonard Hofstadter.", Leonard said as he stood up to greet her.

" Hi nice to meet you, Michaela Mansfield.", Michaela said as she shook his hand. Then she asked, " You two live together?"

" Yes we're roommates. He's also my best friend.", Leonard said as he pointed at Sheldon.

" Oh that's nice. I used to have a best friend too but my boyfriend chased her away along with my other friends years ago.", Michaela said.

" How come?", Sheldon asked.

" Because he believes that a woman in a relationship does not need friends and that it's just a gateway for her to cheat on him which I believe is a bunch of malarky.", Michaela said.

" Well good Lord what year does he think this is?! The 1940s?!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" I don't know what he thinks Sheldon.", Michaela said as she shook her head.

" So what are you doing here?", Leonard asked.

" Sheldon invited me over to talk.", Michaela said.

" Oh well ok I'll leave you guys alone then.", Leonard said as he grabbed his laptop off his desk and started walking away.

" Where are you going Leonard?", Michaela asked.

" Oh I'm just going to my room to give you guys some space.", Leonard said as he disappeared around the corner into his room.

" Oh ok.", Michaela said.

" Please sit down.", Sheldon said as he sat down in his spot on the couch. Michaela sat down next to him, looked around and said, " Nice place Sheldon."

" Thank you.", Sheldon said. Then he asked, " So what's the problem?"

" My boyfriend always seems to be in a bad mood. Nothing I do is ever good enough.", Michaela said.

" Well that doesn't sound right.", Sheldon said.

" I know but it's my own fault for pissing him off.", Michaela said.

" Now hold on, wait a minute! Why would you think that it's your fault?!", Sheldon asked.

" Because I never seem to do anything that he wants me to do and he makes me feel bad about it. It's like he doesn't want me to do anything other than to go to work and come home.", Michaela said.

" Well what does he do?", Sheldon asked.

" Oh he pretty much does whatever he wants which pisses me off. He goes to his job as a motorcycle mechanic, he hangs out with his friends on the weekends where they go to bars and get drunk as junkyard dogs. And sometimes he invites his friends over to our house for late night poker tournaments which annoys the hell out of me because all they do is sit around the table playing poker, drinking beer and get very loud and obnoxious. It's because of this that sometimes I have to take Max and Oakley and go sleep in the shed out in the backyard because they're being too loud, which is not fun because our shed is not very big and it gets very cold out there some nights.", Michaela said.

" Well wait a minute, don't you have a car?", Sheldon asked.

" I do but I'm not allowed to use it, like, at all. Bruce thinks that I'll try to leave him if he lets me use it. The last time I ever used my car was 5 years ago when Bruce got into a truck accident which was caused by him because he was driving under the influence of alcohol. He was taken to the hospital to treat his injuries and then the police took him to jail on a DUI charge so I had to use my car to go pick him up but when I got there he got all angry with me saying that I was disrespecting him and that I was the worst girlfriend ever.", Michaela said.

" Oh what fresh hell is this?! All of that ridiculous nonsense over you using your car Michaela?!", Sheldon asked.

" Yes and ever since then my car has never left our garage. It just sits in there collecting dust with tow boots on the wheels. No doubt that the battery in it is probably drained from being stationary too long.", Michaela said.

" How do you get to work then?", Sheldon asked.

" Bruce drives me in his truck. He never lets me go anywhere in my car ever. He always insists on driving me everywhere even though I have my own car and my own license. Which reminds me my license is probably long expired by now since my boyfriend never lets me drive anywhere.", Michaela said.

" Well then Bruce sounds like a control freak.", Sheldon said.

" Oh he's something alright.", Michaela said. They continued to talk for a few more minutes until Michaela told him that she needed to get back home before her boyfriend noticed that she was gone. As the weeks dragged on Sheldon kept setting aside a little bit of time, a little longer each time to see and hang out with his new friend which not only made his other friends curious but Penny was really curious to know what her weird physicist friend was up to. One day after Michaela left the apartment Penny walked across the hallway and entered her friends' apartment. What she saw was Leonard sitting at his desk on his laptop and Sheldon sitting in his spot on the couch reading a Flash comic book.

" Ok Mr. Spock, who's the girl that keeps coming in and out of yours and Leonard's apartment at certain times of the week?", Penny asked Sheldon as she stood in the doorway with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

" Oh hi Penny.", Leonard said as he looked up from his laptop.

" Penny, to what do I owe the displeasure of you coming in here unannounced?", Sheldon scolded as he looked at her.

" Cut the crap Sheldon! Who's the girl that keeps coming around here?! It sure as hell ain't Amy so who is it?!", Penny hissed.

" Ok first of all, ain't is not even a word and second of all, if you must know and it seems that you must, that's just my new friend.", Sheldon said in his Know- It- All voice.

" Since when did you make a new friend?! What happened to all that Friendship Algorithm crap that you were talking about when you were trying to make friends with Kripke?!", Penny hissed.

" Oh Penny Penny Penny I really don't want to explain this to you because you will not understand it.", Sheldon said as he went back to reading his comic.

" Who is she?!", Penny hissed.

" Why don't you let her tell you that? She works at the grocery store that's a few blocks away from here.", Sheldon said.

" Ok well maybe I will! Because I want to know who this girl is that's hanging out with you and what her intentions are!", Penny hissed.

" Oh please, what do you think she's going to do?", Sheldon scoffed at her.

" I don't know! For all I know she could be somebody that she's not and I don't want someone I don't know taking advantage of my friend! We don't need another repeat of that Nowitzki chick and that Todd Zarnecki bastard! Ramona tried to pursue a relationship with you when you and Amy were together and also tried to take credit for your work while Todd stole your identity on your online war game!", Penny hissed.

" One of those problems resolved itself Penny.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah that's only because I kicked the guy in his ' special place' and told him to give you your stuff back! I don't want something like that to happen to you again!", Penny hissed.

" I can assure you Penny that you have nothing to worry about. She's a very nice woman.", Sheldon said.

" I'll believe it when I see it Sheldon Cooper!", Penny hissed before she stormed out slamming the door shut behind her.

" That's Dr. Sheldon Cooper to you!", Sheldon interjected back through the door.

" Bye Penny!", Leonard interjected.

Apartment 4B…

" Hello?", a squeaky, cheery voice answered when Penny dialed her phone.

" Hi Bernadette. You feel like going to the grocery store with me tomorrow?", Penny asked.

" Sure. Why?", Bernadette asked.

" Because I need a few things and more importantly I want to get to know this new friend of Sheldon's.", Penny said.

" Why do you think Sheldon's new friend would be at the grocery store?", Bernadette asked in confusion.

" Because that's where Sheldon said she works. So you and I are going to go there tomorrow, do some grocery shopping and then we're going to meet her. I want to make sure that's she's not somebody that's just trying to take advantage of him.", Penny said.

" Ok sure. I'll stop by tomorrow. Bye.", Bernadette said.

" Bye.", Penny said before she hung up. The next day Bernadette stopped by Penny's apartment and the two of them headed to the grocery store to run some errands. Once they got their items and headed up to the register Penny spotted the same girl that she saw leaving Sheldon's and Leonard's apartment.

" Look, there she is.", Penny said as they stood in line.

" Oh wow, she looks pretty.", Bernadette said.

" Yeah well just play it cool. We don't want her thinking that we're weird.", Penny said.

" Hi.", Michaela said with a smile when Penny and Bernadette approached her with their items.

" Hello.", Penny and Bernadette said as they returned a smile back and placed their items on the conveyer belt.

" Did you find everything you were looking for?", Michaela asked as she was ringing up the items.

" Yes thank you.", Penny said.

" Ok your total comes to $5.23.", Michaela said as she hit the total key and bagged up the purchases. Penny handed over the money from her wallet.

" Thank you. Come again.", Michaela said.

" Um actually is it ok that we talk for a second?", Penny asked as her and Bernadette grabbed their purchases and put them back into the cart.

" Oh, sure. Excuse me one second sir, I'll be right with you.", Michaela said to the two women and the next customer in line before she stepped away from the register for a second.

" So what's up?", Michaela asked.

" Oh nothing, except, are you Sheldon's new friend?", Penny asked.

" Oh yeah, I am. My name's Michaela Mansfield, what's your name?", Michaela asked with a smile.

" I'm Penny and this is my friend Bernadette.", Penny said as she introduced herself and Bernadette.

" Nice to meet you. So you two know Sheldon?", Michaela asked.

" We're friends with him.", Bernadette said as she nodded her head.

" Oh that's nice. How long have you known him?", Michaela asked.

" More days than we can count.", Penny said.

" Oh that's funny! I've only known him for a couple weeks so far.", Michaela laughed.

" How did you meet him?", Bernadette asked.

" I met him when he was getting off the bus. He said that he was on his way home from the dentist so we just started talking. It was kind of nice actually because I haven't had a friend in a while. All of my friends including my best friend since birth got chased away by my boyfriend several years ago.", Michaela said.

" Oh that's not nice! Why did he do that?!", Bernadette exclaimed.

" Because he believes that a woman in a relationship doesn't need friends.", Michaela said.

" Well what the hell kind of planet did he come from?! Crazy Tron?! If I were you I'd just go all Nebraska on his ass!", Penny said.

" Yeah but if I did that he'd probably… you know what I'd rather not talk about it. Listen it was really nice meeting you but I got to get back to work.", Michaela said as she started to head back to her register but Penny stopped her by saying, " Well hang on wait a minute. Would you maybe want to meet up later tonight? We could all go to a club and get to know each other better?"

" Oh sure I'd love that Penny.", Michaela said.

" Ok. Why don't you stop by my apartment, let's say 7:30?", Penny asked.

" Ok. Where do you live?", Michaela asked.

" Oh I live just across the hall from Sheldon and Leonard. Apartment 4B.", Penny said.

" Oh well that's easy enough. See ya there.", Michaela said as she went back to her register to help the next customer.

" Bye Michaela! See you later tonight!", Penny called out before her and Bernadette grabbed their items and left the store.

Once Bernadette left and Penny got home she received a sudden text message from Amy.

_A: Hi bestie, listen, I think I'm ready to rejoin the group and I was wondering if you and Bernadette had plans to go out for a Girls' Night Out tonight?_

_P: Yeah of course Ames, we miss hanging out with you. But just so you know we invited a fourth person to come with us._

_A: Really? Who?_

_P: She's a new friend of Sheldon's and her name is Michaela Mansfield. She works at a grocery store. We just met her today while she was working and she seems pretty nice. Are you ok with this?_

_A: Yeah I'm ok with it. I'm surprised that Sheldon's made a new friend already. It would be nice to get to know this woman and see what she's like._

_P: Yeah I'm excited to get to know her too. She said that she hasn't had friends in a while because of her boyfriend but we'll see how this goes._

_A: She has a boyfriend?_

_P: Yeah but she didn't talk about him much. The only reason why she said that she hasn't had friends in a while is because her boyfriend chased them all away due to his stupid belief that a woman in a relationship doesn't need friends._

_A: What?! Ok this guy needs to be shoved in a looney bin Penny! That's insane! Where the hell did Michaela find a guy like that?!_

_P: I don't know Amy but he sounds like an idiot._

_A: Yeah he does. Anyway I got to go, I'll see you tonight._

_P: Bye Ames._

Penny put her phone away and rushed off to her bedroom to take a shower in her bathroom. After that she got dressed and waited for her friends to show up. Amy and Bernadette got there at the same time and the three women stood around in the living room to catch up with each other until there was a knock at the door.

" Hi Michaela!", Penny said with a smile when she answered the door and saw Michaela standing there.

" Hi Penny, sorry I'm a little late. I had to sneak myself and my pets Max and Oakley out of the house before coming here.", Michaela said.

" Your pets?", Penny asked in confusion.

" Yeah don't worry they're not with me. I just dropped them off at my neighbor's house.", Michaela said.

" Oh well in that case come in.", Penny said as she stepped aside.

" Thanks. Hi Bernadette and who's this?", Michaela asked as she walked in and noticed Amy standing there next to Bernadette.

" Oh this is Amy. She's my best friend.", Penny said. Amy and Michaela introduced themselves to each other and after that the 4 women left to hit the club. Once they got there music was bouncing off the walls and people were dancing everywhere. The song that was playing was What Goes Around…Comes Around by Justin Timberlake.

" I propose a toast to a wonderful Girls' Night Out!", Penny said as she held up her drink.

" I second that!", Bernadette said as she held up her drink.

" Fair warning, we can get crazy!", Amy said as she held up her drink.

" Well, can't get any crazier than my boyfriend who's an asshole by the way!", Michaela said as she held up her drink. The 4 women clinked glasses together before they took a sip.

" So Michaela, you told us you have a boyfriend but what's his name?", Penny asked.

" His name is Bruce Wiley Gustovson and let me tell you something he is a complete jerkhead! I'm literally almost at my witz end with him! He stresses me out so much and he pisses me the hell off!", Michaela said as she took another sip of her drink.

" Well it sucks that you're going through this Michaela. No man should really be treating you like that.", Bernadette said.

" Exactly my point Bernadette. It's like I can't do anything in this relationship but yet he can go and do whatever the hell he wants which really makes me mad. It's getting to the point where I actually hate him now rather than love him. But anyway, enough talk about that. Tell me what it's like being friends with Sheldon.", Michaela said.

" Well, he's a little quirky and weird. He acts more like a child than a man or a man child I should say.", Penny said.

" Really? I didn't know that about him, even though I've only known him for a couple of weeks so far.", Michaela said.

" Well just thought you should know, unless this makes you feel a little uncomfortable. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything like that.", Penny said.

" No no it's ok. You three don't have anything to worry about. I would never hurt your friend in any way like that. I grew up in an honest and respectful household with my mom, my dad, my two brothers and four sisters. Trust me if I ever did something dishonest or hurt someone intentionally and my family found out about it they would not be happy about it, especially my dad. He's the big patriarch of the family.", Michaela said.

" Really? Tell us about your dad. What does he do?", Bernadette said.

" He's a retired war hero that now works for a GPS company.", Michaela said.

" Your dad fought in the Army?", Amy asked.

" Yeah he fought overseas in the Korean War. He ranked as a 5 star General which is a pretty high ranking.", Michaela said.

" Holy crap on a cracker Michaela! That's insane!", Penny exclaimed.

" I know Penny! Even though it was very hard growing up with him being away when me and my siblings were kids we were still very proud of him for receiving that rank. The day he came home after a deployment and he told us that my mom invited our whole family over to our house to celebrate. It was the best day ever. We had a barbeque, a pool set up in the backyard that me and my siblings swam in all day with our cousins and we also had a huge stage set up where we had a private concert performance from my dad's favorite band 3 Doors Down. Then we had a huge bon fire later that night and set off a bunch of fireworks.", Michaela said.

" Wait, you got to see 3 Doors Down in your backyard?!", Amy exclaimed.

" Yeah my mom contacted the manager of the band and asked them if they would be interested in performing a private concert for us since my dad is a huge fan of them and they said yes.", Michaela said.

" That's insane Michaela!", Amy exclaimed.

" I know!", Michaela exclaimed. The 4 women continued to chat, sipping their drinks and dancing on the dance floor with each other until Michaela's phone started ringing.

" Oh crap.", Michaela said as she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her boyfriend Bruce. She answered the phone and shouted, " What do you want Bruce?!"

" What do you mean what do I want Michaela?! Where the hell are you?! I just got home from work to find that you and our pets are not here!", Bruce shouted as he slammed his keys down on the kitchen table.

" I'm at a night club you idiot! I can't hear you right now! I'll talk to you when I get home!", Michaela shouted.

" Why the hell are you at a night club?! Are you with another guy right now?!", Bruce shouted.

" Goodbye Bruce!", Michaela shouted as she hung up on him.

" Sorry about that you guys. My boyfriend was just being rude.", Michaela said.

" Oh that's ok. Let's just continue to have fun and get to know each other.", Bernadette said.

" Yeah I agree. To hell with that jerk.", Penny said.

" Woohoo!", Amy exclaimed as the 4 of them clinked glasses together again taking another sip. But then something totally unexpected happened. Bruce suddenly barged into the club in a fit of rage.

" Are you fracking kidding me?!", Michaela shouted.

" Oh balls!", Penny interjected as she rolled her eyes.

" What the hell is wrong with you Michaela?! Why did you hang up on me like that?!", Bruce shouted.

" I told you that I was in a night club and that I couldn't hear you! Why are you here Bruce?! Get out!", Michaela shouted.

" No! Why are you here?! Are you cheating on me?!", Bruce shouted.

" No! I'm hanging out with these ladies! They invited me out here so we can get to know each other since I started hanging out with their friend!", Michaela shouted.

" Yeah well this meeting is over! We're going home and you're going to pick up Max and Oakley from Mr. Landry's house!", Bruce shouted.

" No I'm having a good time right now! You can't just come in here acting like a Mr. RageMachine and tell me what to do! And another thing, how did you know that Max and Oakley were at Mr. Landry's?!", Michaela shouted.

" Because I could see them through the window at his house when I drove by and FYI, I can do whatever I want because you're MY GIRLFRIEND! I don't want other men staring at you trying to hook up with you! You're mine and no one else's!", Bruce shouted.

" Bruce Wiley Gustovson get out of this club! You are embarrassing yourself and me! I told you we will talk when I get home!", Michaela shouted.

" No we're going to talk NOW!", Bruce shouted as he picked up the table with the womens' drinks sitting on it and threw it across the room which almost hit her, Penny, Bernadette, Amy and several other club goers. Screams erupted as people scattered everywhere.

" LET'S GO! NOW!", Bruce shouted as he roughly grabbed Michaela by the wrist and dragged her out of the club.

" Oh my god!", Amy shrieked as she began to hyperventilate.

" What just happened?!", Bernadette shrieked.

" I don't know but I'm calling Sheldon!", Penny shrieked. She dug into her purse, pulled out her phone and dialed Sheldon's number.

" Come on Dr. Whackadoodle pick up!", Penny hissed as she listened to the dial tone.

" Hello?", Sheldon answered.

" Sheldon I'm beginning to think you're right about what you said!", Penny shrieked.

" Right about what Penny? That Michaela's boyfriend is abusing her?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes!", Penny shrieked.

" Interesting. What makes you come to the same conclusion?", Sheldon asked.

" Amy, Bernadette and I just had a not so nice encounter with him at the night club tonight! He just suddenly showed up screaming at Michaela after she hung up on him and he almost hit us with a table after he chucked it across the room in a fit of rage!", Penny shrieked.

" Oh Lord! This is worse than I thought! Where's Michaela now?!", Sheldon exclaimed with some concern in his voice.

" Bruce just dragged her home after he shouted, " LET'S GO! NOW!", Penny shrieked.

" Oh this is not good! I shall contact her immediately!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Good please do! There's no telling what that psycho's going to do to her!", Penny shrieked. The two of them hung up and Sheldon began to think, ' But wait, am I in over my head here? Maybe someone else should handle this.' Then he said to himself, " Aw screw it! My new friend really needs to get away from that man!" Without second guessing Sheldon immediately texted Michaela.

" Bruce are you insane?! You almost killed me tonight!", Michaela shouted at her boyfriend the second they came into their house with the two pets.

" I don't care Michaela! You shouldn't have been there to begin with! I told you that women in relationships do not need friends! All they need is their significant other and no one else!", Bruce shouted.

" You're being ridiculous! That is just a bunch of malarky and you know it! Stop treating me like I'm your personal property! I'm a woman not just an object you own! That's very disrespectful!", Michaela shouted.

" No what's disrespectful is that you keep acting like a stupid bi**h and running around with strange people that you don't need to be around! You're my girlfriend! I don't do that to you!", Bruce shouted.

" Um hello you do it to me all the time you a**hole! You keep doing whatever the hell you want with your stupid buddies and don't let me do anything which pisses me off! Why can't you just trust me for once in your life instead of screaming at me and treating me like dirt?!", Michaela shouted.

" Because you'll just cheat on me with another guy and leave me in the dust! How many times do I have to tell you that Michaela Janet Mansfield?!", Bruce shouted at his girlfriend.

" You know what I'm going to bed! I'm done with this argument!", Michaela shouted as she took Max and Oakley and stormed off to the bedroom slamming the door shut.

" Fine whatever, bitch!", Bruce shouted before he grabbed a beer can out of the fridge and went out to the back porch. Then in the middle of the night when they were both sleeping in bed with their backs to each other Michaela quietly looked at her text messages and saw that she had a recent text message from Sheldon.

_S: Michaela are you alright?! Penny just told me what happened tonight at the night club with your boyfriend! This greatly concerns me! Please message me back! :(_

Michaela began to get a knot in her stomach when she saw the message that her friend sent her. He sounded like he was really worried about her so she decided to send a message back.

_M: Not really, my boyfriend almost killed me. I'm really scared to sleep here tonight. Could I please come over and crash on your couch with my pets?_

_S: Well, normally I would say no but regarding your situation I will allow you to do so just as long as you don't disturb me and my roommate._

_M: Oh thank you Sheldon. I'll be over in a few minutes._

_S: Very well. I'll be expecting you shortly._

Michaela quietly set her phone down, slipped out of the bed and out of the room with Max and Oakley without waking up Bruce who was snoring like a chainsaw. She grabbed Oakley's leash and quietly slipped out the front door and sprinted down the street in her bare feet wearing nothing but a t-shirt and cotton shorts. When she got to 4A she was greeted at the door by Sheldon who was wearing his pajamas.

" You may enter.", Sheldon said as he opened up the door.

" Thank you.", Michaela said as she entered the apartment with Max and Oakley strolling in behind her.

" Good Lord woman, did you run all the way here in your bare feet?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes because I didn't want Bruce to hear me leave.", Michaela said.

" Good point. Alright, there's a pillow and blanket. Make of that what you will.", Sheldon said as he pointed at the pillow and blanket that he set out for his friend on the couch.

" Thank you.", Michaela said but the second she flopped down she said, " Ow!" as she held her wrist.

" Did you hurt your wrist Michaela?", Sheldon asked.

" No my boyfriend did when he man-handled it.", Michaela said as she hissed in pain.

" Wait here a moment.", Sheldon said as he headed to the bathroom. He came back with a roll of bandages and gently wrapped it around her wrist.

" Does that feel better?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes thank you.", Michaela said.

" Of course. Is there anything else?", Sheldon asked.

" No I think I'm good.", Michaela said.

" Very well. Good night.", Sheldon said as he headed back to his room.

" Good night.", Michaela said after she heard the door to her friend's room shut. She then pulled the blanket up over her and fell asleep after Oakley climbed up onto her and laid down on her chest. Max climbed up on Michaela's head and fell asleep gently swishing the tip of his tail back and forth as he started to purr. Oakley let out a yawn as she fell asleep too. The next morning Michaela was suddenly woken up when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

" Ahhhhhhh!", Michaela screamed as she jolted awake causing Oakley and Max to skid away.

" Ahhhhhhh!", Leonard screamed when he jumped back.

" Oh Leonard it's just you! Don't do that please! You made me think it was my boyfriend Bruce!", Michaela shrieked as she was trying to catch her breath.

" I'm sorry. Michaela what are you doing here?", Leonard asked as he was trying to catch his breath.

" Sheldon let me crash here after what happened last night between me and my boyfriend.", Michaela said as she sat up scratching the back of her head.

" For God sakes what did he do?!", Leonard shrieked.

" He attempted to kill her is what he did as well as Penny, Bernadette and Amy. They were also involved in these ridiculous pending nuptials.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah Bruce almost hit the 4 of us with a table as well as several other people in a fit of rage after he started screaming at me for hanging up on him. He just chucked it across the room.", Michaela said.

" Michaela that's horrible!", Leonard shrieked.

" I know and I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like he is taking this jealousy and possessiveness too far now.", Michaela said.

" Very well I have a solution for this, just break up with him and cease all contact immediately. This is only going to get worse if you continue to stay with him.", Sheldon said.

" You're right Sheldon, I don't have to deal with this! I'm going to do it right now before I go to work! This is the perfect opportunity to tell him I'm done with him! He's officially pushed me over the edge!", Michaela hissed as she stood up, grabbed her pets and headed to the door.

" It's time for me to break free and live my life as a single woman! I don't need Bruce anymore because he treats me like garbage!", Michaela interjected as she left her friend's apartment and headed home to end things with her boyfriend.

" Where the hell have you been?! I woke up this morning to find that you weren't here!", Bruce shouted when Michaela stormed in through the front door of their house.

" Shut up! I'm done Bruce! I can't live like this anymore! You have treated me and our pets like crap for years and I'm sick of it!", Michaela shouted.

" Who told you to say that?! Your new boyfriend Sheldon?!", Bruce shouted.

" He's not my boyfriend and another thing how do you even know what his name is?! I never told you!", Michaela shouted.

" I know your phone told me! You left it on the night stand last night and I saw every single text message you and him sent to each other! Who is this Sheldon guy and what does he want with you?!", Bruce shouted as he held Michaela's phone in his hand.

" He doesn't want anything with me Bruce! He just wants to be my friend! We've been friends with each other for a couple weeks now! Give me my phone back!", Michaela shouted as she swiped her phone back.

" Have you been talking to him behind my back?!", Bruce shouted.

" Yes because I knew you'd do something like this! But you know what, enough is enough! I'm going to pack up my shit, take the pets and go to work because after that you're not going to see me anymore! I'm not coming back to this house because WE'RE OVER!", Michaela shouted.

" What the hell are you saying?! Are you breaking up with me?!", Bruce shouted.

" Yes! I'm breaking up with you! I need a man who's going to treat me with respect and not do the things that you have done to me! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to pack up my crap!", Michaela shouted as she stormed off to the bedroom to pack up her stuff.

" Fine! But you're going to regret it!", Bruce shouted.

" Yeah I don't think so! Goodbye forever Bruce Wiley Gustovson!", Michaela shouted as she stormed out the door with her stuff as well as Max and Oakley's things.

" Yeah we'll see about that Michaela Janet Mansfield!", Bruce shouted out the door at her. Michaela pulled her car out of the garage after taking the boots off, threw her stuff, her pets' things and her pets into the back seat, got into the driver's seat and started the engine. Surprisingly after being stationary for so long it was still functional. As she zipped out of the driveway she flipped her ex-boyfriend off with a finger out the window before driving away.

" Bi**h!", Bruce shouted as he punched his fist against the door. He was so angry that nothing else mattered to him at the moment. He took his phone out and called one of his buddies.

" Yo Dirk, it's Bruce! I need you and several of our buddies to do something for me! Look, my bitch of a girlfriend just broke up with me and headed to work! I need you guys to go to her workplace, rob it and set it on fire! I don't care what you have to do I just want her dead so I don't have to see her stupid face anymore!", Bruce interjected over the phone at his friend. Dirk said he would do it and began conspiring with their other friends. Meanwhile, Michaela arrived at work and walked into the store with her pets.

" Michaela what are you doing here with your pets?", Mr. Jenkins asked when he came out of his office.

" I know this looks unprofessional Mr. Jenkins but can you please just keep Max and Oakley with you in your office while I work? I just broke up with my boyfriend and I don't have anywhere else to go.", Michaela said.

" Is everything alright?", Mr. Jenkins asked his employee.

" No he's gone nuts and I can't deal with him anymore. Please can you just keep my pets with you in your office?", Michaela asked her boss.

" Yes of course Michaela.", Mr. Jenkins said as he took Max and Oakley off her hands.

" Thank you Mr. Jenkins.", Michaela said. Then she said to her pets, " I'll see you two after work. Please behave." before she clocked in and headed out to stock the shelves. But an hour into the day is when things became deadly. The Station Night Club Fire tribute song Learning to Live began to play in the background as Bruce's buddies came in through the front of the store dressed in black carrying guns, a torch and a gallon tank of gasoline.

" Alright nobody move! This is a robbery! Give us the money or you're all going to die in a fiery explosion!", Dirk shouted as he pointed his gun at several employees and customers. People immediately started screaming and running everywhere but Michaela surprisingly couldn't hear what was going on because she was listening to her music through her noise-cancelling earbuds as she was restocking the shelves. She then first started to notice that something was happening when she suddenly saw the electricity go out in the store and took her earbuds out after she heard an explosion to see what was going on.

" What the hell is going on here?", Michaela asked herself. She heard several of her co-workers screaming, " Fire! Everyone get out now!"

" Fire?!", Michaela shrieked as she ran toward the back of the store and saw a wall of flames starting to spread up to the ceiling.

" OH MY GOD! MAX, OAKLEY!", Michaela screamed as she ran off to find her pets. Meanwhile everyone gathered in a crowd outside the burning grocery store where Mr. Jenkins began to do a head count of his employees but only to discover that Michaela was not among them.

" Has anyone seen Michaela?! Did she make it out?!", Mr. Jenkins interjected.

" No sir she's probably still in there!", a male employee shouted.

" OH MY GOD! MICHAELA!", Mr. Jenkins shouted for his missing employee as he stood in the parking lot with her pets at his heels. Max was meowing incessantly while Oakley was howling and running in circles. Both of them were worried that they were going to lose their owner in a fire and that they would never see her again.

" Breaking news, a local grocery store is now on fire after several men dressed in black attempted to rob it. Emergency crews and police are now arriving on the scene to investigate the cause of the fire and to rescue one of the employees that is believed to still be inside.", the news lady said as images of Michaela's workplace were distributed on the screen of Leonard's and Sheldon's tv.

" For God sakes! That's Michaela's store and it's on fire!", Leonard shrieked as he jumped out of his chair.

" Oh good Lord! Michaela!", Sheldon shrieked as he bolted out of the apartment with Leonard following him. Their friends raced to the scene as well when they saw what was happening.

" Yo somebody do something! Our daughter's in there! Michaela!", Mr. Leroy Mansfield shouted as he tried to push his way through the crowd of people only to be held back by his wife, his two sons, his four other daughters and a fireman.

" Sir you need to stay back! Let us do our job!", the fireman interjected.

" Oh dear Lord! Leonard hold my bag and my windbreaker!", Sheldon shrieked as he took off his bag, grabbed a gas mask out of it, took off his windbreaker and shoved the two items back at his roommate/best friend.

" Why?! What are you…?!", Leonard shrieked as he saw what his best friend was planning to do.

" Wait sir what are you doing?!", a fireman shouted.

" Saving my friend!", Sheldon screamed through his gas mask as he bolted toward the burning building.

" SHELDON COOPER!", Leonard, Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Howard, Raj and Stuart screamed as they watched their friend run into the building.

" Michaela! Where are you?! Shout if you can hear me!", Sheldon screamed through the gas mask as he felt his way around burning debris. It was so dark in there that he couldn't see anything so he took his phone out and tried to use the flashlight on it to see through the thick black smoke only to discover that it wouldn't work because it was too hot in there. So instead Sheldon relied on his Vulcan hearing and his sense of touch to locate his missing friend. He eventually found her lying on the floor pinned under a shelf barely conscious.

" Michaela oh thank goodness I found you! We need to get you out of here now before this whole place goes up in a flashover!", Sheldon screamed. Michaela tried to say something as Sheldon scooped her up into his arms running back to the front of the store carrying as he was dodging flaming debris falling down from the ceiling. His friends were about ready to freak out but then let out sighs of relief when they saw him run back out through the door carrying Michaela in his arms. The second Sheldon set her down on the pavement is when the whole building hit flashover and became completely engulfed in flames.

" Sh-Sheldon is that you?", Michaela coughed out as she laid on the ground.

" Yes it's me. What were you thinking woman?! You could have died in there! Why did you stay in there?!", Sheldon asked in concern as he was kneeling right next to her.

" Because I thought Max and Oakley were still in there. I was worried about them.", Michaela coughed as she started to cry.

" Michaela, Max and Oakley are unharmed. They're right here. I got them out of my office minutes before the fire started spreading.", Mr. Jenkins said as he walked up with his other employees. Max and Oakley were sitting at his heels completely unharmed.

" Oh thank God! Max, Oakley! You're ok!", Michaela cried as she continued coughing from the smoke inhalation. Max meowed as he put his paws up on her chest while Oakley started giving her kisses on her face, wagging her tail and letting out happy barks. Michaela was then rushed to the hospital where she was treated for smoke inhalation.

" What the hell Sheldon?! You could have died in there!", Leonard scolded his best friend when they were sitting in the waiting room with the others.

" Yeah Dr. Whackadoodle! Have you lost your mind?!", Penny screamed.

" Penny I had no choice, I had to save her! The store was almost completely up in flames! If I hadn't gone in there Michaela would have died in there and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had let my friend die in that fire!", Sheldon interjected as he stood a few feet in front of his blonde-headed neighbor and friend. His hair and clothes were singed as well as his face and hands that he received from the scorching heat of the fire after he saved his friend Michaela.

" Yeah but you know better than to go into a burning building R2Dbag!", Howard interjected.

" Again dude that was my line! You can't just use it!", Raj said as he stared at his Jewish aerospace engineer best friend.

" Must you Raj?!", Sheldon interjected as he narrowed his eyes at his Indian friend.

" Sorry I'm just trying to cheer up my buddy.", Raj said. Sheldon gave him a death glare as Michaela's family came back out to the waiting room after they went in to see her. The first thing that Sheldon noticed was that they were interracial. They looked like they had been crying but not in a sad way.

" Oh what fresh hell is this?!", Sheldon interjected.

" Are you Sheldon?", Mavis asked when she walked up to him. She was African American just like one of her sisters, one of her brothers and their father.

" Yes.", Sheldon said.

" You are a lifesaver! Thank you for saving our sister!", Mavis, Kira, Evie, Reghan, Matthew and Charlie exclaimed as they surrounded him. Mavis threw her arms around him completely startling him.

" Ok you can let go now! I can't breathe!", Sheldon shrieked in surprise.

" Oh sorry.", Mavis said as she let go. Then Mr. and Mrs. Mansfield walked up and Mr. Mansfield exclaimed, " God bless you man! You're a hero!" as he suddenly grabbed Sheldon's hand firmly and pulled him toward his chest to embrace him.

" Oh good Lord! What is going on here?!", Sheldon shrieked again in surprise.

" Thank you for saving our daughter! You are a saving grace!", Mrs. Mansfield cried tears of joy as she also embraced him which increased his anxiety.

" Ok.", Sheldon said not really sure how to respond to the attention he was getting. It was then that Michaela decided to get out of her hospital bed and come see what was going on out in the waiting room.

" Hi.", Michaela said as she stood there gripping her IV pole.

" Michaela what are you doing out of bed?! You should be resting since you just got rescued from a grocery store fire!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" I know Sheldon but I wanted to come see what was going on out here.", Michaela said.

" We were just meeting your friend sis and thanking him for what he did.", Evie said as she brushed her hair back with her fingers.

" Oh I am so rude! Um Sheldon this is my family. This is my mom, my dad and my siblings Matthew, Charlie, Mavis, Kira, Evie and Reghan.", Michaela said as she introduced her entire family.

" Interesting. Pleasure to meet you.", Sheldon said.

" You too brah.", Charlie said with a ridiculous smile on his face.

" Charlie!", Michaela hissed at her brother.

" What?!", Charlie interjected with that same stupid smile on his face as he looked at his sister.

" Please excuse my brother and I for a moment Sheldon.", Michaela said.

" Of course Michaela.", Sheldon said.

" Thank you.", Michaela said. She pulled her brother aside and hissed, " Charlie what is wrong with you?! You don't just say stuff like that to somebody you just met! People are going to think you're weird, which also includes my new friend!"

" Yeah you big dork! Quit it!", Reghan laughed.

" Reghan why are you butting in on this conversation between me and Charlie?", Michaela asked her sister.

" I'm just interjecting a comment Michaela.", Reghan said.

" Well thank you but it's not needed.", Michaela said.

" Oh hi Michaela. Are you ok?", Penny asked when she walked over with the others.

" Oh yeah I'm fine Penny, thanks to Sheldon.", Michaela said.

" Bonjour mademoiselle, the name's Howard Wolowitz. You look stunningly beautiful.", Howard said with a stupid smirk on his face as he introduced himself to Michaela only to receive a hard smack to the chest by his wife as she hissed, " Howie!"

" Ow! You do too Bernadette!", Howard shrieked in pain as he held his hand to his chest.

" Please excuse my husband. He's being very inappropriate right now.", Bernadette said.

" Oh no no that's ok Bernadette, it's actually kind of… sweet.", Michaela said. When she noticed Raj standing behind them she asked, " Who is this?"

" Oh this is Raj.", Howard said.

" Hi. I'm Michaela.", Michaela said with a smile. Raj gave a slight smile back and just waved at her.

" Can he talk?", Michaela asked in confusion.

" He can he just has trouble speaking to women. He has selective mutism.", Leonard said.

" Got it. One of my cousins has the very same problem too.", Michaela said.

" Oh yeah you're talking about our cousin Jared.", Kira butted in.

" Um Kira could you not butt in the conversation I'm having here please?", Michaela asked her youngest African American sister.

" Oh sorry sis.", Kira said. The conversations continued for the rest of the day until they all had to leave. Meanwhile after the fire was put out, police began investigating the scene and started asking witnesses if they seen anything that would help them find the suspects that were responsible for the fire. Dirk was eventually caught along with the other guys involved and the interrogations began.

" Ok Mr. Honaker, who hired you to commit this crime?", one of the detectives asked.

" I ain't sayin' who! Buzz off!", Dirk hissed as he leaned back in the chair.

" You're looking at life with no parole so you better start talking! Who's the brains behind this crime?!", the detective shouted in Dirk's face as he shined the desk lamp in his eyes.

" Alright it was Bruce Wiley Gustovson! He's the one behind all of this!", Dirk shouted as he slammed his hands down on the table.

" Ok, now we're getting somewhere! Why did he tell you to do it?!", the detective asked as he leaned back in his chair.

" Because his stupid girlfriend Michaela broke up with him! He called me on the phone after the fact, asked me and several of our associates to go to her work place, rob it and burn it to the ground! He said that he didn't care what we had to do he just wanted her dead so that he didn't have to see her stupid face ever again! That's all I know, I swear!", Dirk hissed.

" Alright thank you for the information.", the detective said as he stood up. Then he turned to the other two detectives in the room and said, " Please escort Mr. Honaker to a cell and go have an arrest warrant issued for Mr. Gustovson." The two detectives acknowledged that, slapped handcuffs on Dirk's wrists and lead him out of the room toward the jail cells. After placing him in a cell one of the detectives went to the courthouse to get an arrest warrant issued for Bruce. Once the arrest warrant was in hand the police headed to Bruce's house. When they got there they saw him just sitting on the front porch drinking a beer.

" What do you cops want?! Can't you see I'm drinking a beer right now?!", Bruce angrily hissed as he took another swig of his beer.

" We're here for you Mr. Gustovson!", one of the officers interjected.

" What for?! I ain't done nothing!", Bruce angrily hissed.

" That's not what we heard! Your little friend Mr. Dirk Honaker gave your a** up!", the officer interjected.

" I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Just leave me alone you son of a bi*ches!", Bruce angrily hissed as he spit over his shoulder into the landscaping.

" We're talking about the fact that you hired him and several other of your little buddies to carry out your attempted murder plot against your ex-girlfriend!", the officer interjected.

" So Michaela deserved it! She dumped me and just moved out without giving me a good reason why!", Bruce angrily hissed.

" Yeah well that's not going to fly! Put the beer down and stand up please!", the officer demanded as he took out his handcuffs.

" This is freakin' nuts! Why can't you idiots just leave me alone!", Bruce angrily hissed as he threw his beer down and stood up in their faces. The glass bottle shattered all over the porch creating a big wet spot as the beer dribbled down the steps.

" Shut up! Just turn around and put your hands behind your back!", the officer demanded as he approached him swinging the handcuffs around his finger.

" Fine! You dickhead ass!", Bruce angrily hissed as he spun around and placed his hands behind his back.

" Bruce Wiley Gustovson you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Michaela Janet Mansfield. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.", the officer said as he slapped the handcuffs on his wrists and walked him to a patrol car as he read the rest of the Miranda rights. One week later everyone gathered at the courthouse for Bruce's trial. As the testimony began and after the jury heard both sides of the story they deliberated for a few hours before finally coming back with a verdict.

" Has the jury reached a verdict?", the judge asked.

" We have your Honor. We find the defendant Bruce Wiley Gustovson guilty of attempted second-degree murder.", a juror said as she read the verdict out loud for everyone to hear.

" Mr. Gustovson you are hereby sentenced to life in prison without parole. You are also being issued a no contact order meaning you will not be allowed to contact Ms. Mansfield ever again and you will also be signing the deed to your house over to her as well as your animal rights. Court adjourned.", the judge said as he slammed his gavel down.

" YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS MICHAELA JANET MANSFIELD! SOMEDAY WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU'RE GOING TO BE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!", Bruce shouted at Michaela as he was being dragged out of the court room in his orange jumpsuit with his wrists and ankles shackled together as the chains rattled against the floor.

" I don't think so Bruce! Don't contact me ever again! Screw you!", Michaela shouted back at him as the sound of the rattling prison chains faded away. Once the deals were done Michaela decided not to return the house that she once shared with him. Instead, she decided to sell it and use the money to move to a new place with her pets to start a new life. The Space Between by Dave Matthew's Band played in the background as she hammered a 21st Century for sale sign into the lawn in front of the house with a mallet. Her family as well as her new friends and her pets stood at the end of the driveway watching the scene unfold in front of them. Mr. Landry from next door was also there too.

" This is a hard day for me, seeing a for sale go up in front of this house.", Mr. Landry sadly said as he looked at his young neighbor that he had grown close to since the day she had first moved in.

" I know, but, I have to move on with my life. I just can't be in this house anymore. It just brings back too many painful memories.", Michaela sadly said.

" Well I guess I can't argue with that. Good luck with your life Michaela. Wherever you end up going.", Mr. Landry sadly said.

" Thanks Scott, for everything. I'm going to miss you.", Michaela sadly said.

" Me too.", Mr. Landry sadly said as he hugged her. He then took out his phone, set it up on the branch of a small tree that was near the sidewalk and started the timer. They all gathered on the porch in front of the door just before the camera flash went off. The reason for this was so that he would always remember his beautiful young friendly neighbor and how much she meant to him.

" Here's my phone number Scott. Anytime you want to talk just call.", Michaela said as she gave Mr. Landry her phone number.

" Will do. Goodbye Michaela.", Mr. Landry said.

" Goodbye Scott.", Michaela said as she grabbed her pets and headed to her car. Everyone else got into separate cars while Michaela got into hers with her sister Mavis sitting next to her and Sheldon was in the back seat with Oakley and Max. The song continued to play in the background as Michaela started the car up, pulled out of the driveway and drove away with the others following behind her. She waved at her ex-neighbor as he was walking back into his house. She then looked at her phone contacts list with her eyes resting on Bruce's name.

" Do it sis, he's not in your life anymore.", Mavis said with a smile. Michaela then briefly looked at Sheldon who just silently nodded his head as if he was telling her that it was ok. With a breath of air Michaela clicked on Bruce's name and deleted his phone number with a shaking finger. After doing so she instantly began to feel a sense of peace.

" Number deleted.", Michaela said as she put her phone away. After she got settled into her new house which was a short distance away from Sheldon and Leonard's apartment everybody else left but Sheldon decided to stay a little bit longer to make sure that Michaela was feeling ok.

" Thank you for being there for me Sheldon. I'm so grateful that you were there to save me from that fire.", Michaela said as she looked up at the theoretical physicist that was sitting next to her on her couch in her new living room.

" Of course Michaela.", Sheldon said with a smile.

" This whole thing just sucks. I just want to forget about it.", Michaela said.

" Well, perhaps you wouldn't mind if I ran you a bath. It might help release whatever you have on your mind.", Sheldon said.

" Oh I don't mind at all.", Michaela said.

" Well alright. Come on.", Sheldon said as he pulled her to her feet and lead her to the bathroom. He let the tub fill up with water making sure that it wasn't too hot before he undressed her and carefully lifted her into the tub. Michaela sighed in comfort as Sheldon gently washing her body. She felt safe around him ever since they met and started hanging out with each other that she was beginning to feel something that she had never felt before.

' What are you doing Michaela?! Sheldon's just your friend! He's never going to like you in a romantic way! You just got your heart broken by an abusive jerk! You need more time to heal!' Michaela's subconscious mind said to her as she was beginning to feel like she was on Cloud 9. She was so lost in her thoughts that she lost all touch with reality that is until a pair of soft, gentle lips touched hers making her flutter her eyes shut. A love spark instantly ignited inside her heart as Sheldon was kissing her, gently running his fingers through her hair as she leaned more into his kiss. Sheldon then drained the bathtub and carefully lifted Michaela of the tub. He redressed her and carried her to the bedroom laying her on the bed. He then laid right next to her and continued kissing her slowly intertwining his fingers with hers.

" You smell like laundry soap and talcum powder.", Michaela said with a smile as she looked at him.

" Well I do wash my clothes every Saturday night so I guess that would make sense.", Sheldon said with a smile.

" I love it.", Michaela said with a smile.

" And I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?", Sheldon asked with a smile.

" Yes.", Michaela said with a smile as she resumed kissing him. They soon fell asleep that night wrapped in each other's arms with smiles on both their faces.

Aww, Michaela and Sheldon got together! What do you think will happen with their relationship? Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


End file.
